


Silhouettes

by CaitlinIsles



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Когда это происходит в первый раз, Питер списывает всё на блики.Когда это случается во второй раз, он проливает кофе на свой новый костюм.Когда это происходит в третий раз, Питер едва успевает нажать на тормоз.Когда это случается в четвертый раз он замирает по среди гостиной и просто смотрит.А потом он просто сбивается со счета.





	Silhouettes

Когда это происходит в первый раз, Питер списывает всё на блики, всё же в Нью-Йорке слишком много зеркальных поверхностей.

Когда это случается во второй раз, он проливает кофе на свой новый костюм, и следующие два часа лихорадочно просматривает плёнки с видеокамер. Питер судорожно выдыхает и выключает компьютер, он знает, что никто ничего не скажет, не обвинит его в злоупотреблении полномочиями, но он видит взгляды Дианы и Джонса, полные сожаления.

Когда это происходит в третий раз, Питер едва успевает нажать на тормоз, и все-таки чуть не врезается во впереди идущую машину. Он медленно выдыхает, оглядывает улицу еще раз, под выкрики разозленных водителей, и убеждается, что ему снова, просто показалось. Он медленно трогается с места, и продолжает путь на работу, стараясь не смотреть в боковое зеркало, хотя каким-то шестым чувством ощущает - за ним сейчас наблюдают. Но он не оглядывается, он боится увидеть пустоту.

Когда это случается в четвертый раз он замирает посреди гостиной и просто смотрит, пытается вспомнить, сравнить, запомнить снова, подойти и обнять. И он почти срывается с места, как вдруг вспоминает, что это всего лишь очередной силуэт. Тот, кого он так хочет видеть, обнять и больше никогда не отпускать, мертв. 

_Мертв уже полгода._

А потом он просто сбился со счета. Видеть Нила рядом с собой, когда его на самом деле нет. Он пытался это прекратить: пил снотворное, надеясь, что это всё от обычного недосыпа, погружался в работу, беря каждое новое дело, даже не смотря на исходные данные в файлах. Элизабет, его дорогая Элизабет, конечно же, всё заметила, пыталась уговорить его сходить к врачу, взять отпуск, даже предлагала снова попытаться перебраться в Вашингтон, но Питер отказывает, заверяя, что всё будет хорошо, что ему просто нужно привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к жизни без Нила. 

Жизни без Нила. 

_Без Нила._

Минута просветления в сознании, и как следствие, новый ночной кошмар, чашка крепкого кофе и временный переезд в гостиную. Он по-прежнему говорит всем, что всё хорошо. И всё действительно хорошо, пока призрачный Нил рядом. Такова реальность Питера, когда с момента _его_ смерти проходит почти десять месяцев.

\- Я вижу его... - И это правда. Питер говорит Моззу чистую правду, и когда слышит, как в ответ тот говорит, что тоже слышит его, Питер ни на секунду не сомневается в правдивости слов коротышки. А еще он немного завидует, он видит, но он не слышит, и он отдал бы всё, чтобы освежить в памяти звук его голоса, чтобы хотя бы еще раз услышать. Он приглашает Моззи к ним с Эл, и в эту же ночь перерывает всё, что у него было на Нила с момента, когда тот только появился на радарах ФБР. 

Под неодобрительное качание головой Элизабет, он прослушивает одну единственную старую запись снова и снова, пока не засыпает под звуки такого родного голоса.

На следующей неделе, наконец, приходит Моззи, и Питер, будто снова переживает эпизоды своей жизни, историю с подлодкой и Нилом. Но воспоминания слишком смутные, не позволяющие Питеру слишком долго копаться в своем сознании. 

А потом, они с Элизабет, открывают присланную бутылку Бордо, а когда Эл уходит успокоить Нила-малыша, он всматривается в бутылку и взгляд цепляется за пробку. 

_Пробка._

Второй раз за неделю, Питер роется в коробке с вещами Нила. Питер даже не помнит, что говорит уснувшей только под утро жене, пока надевает костюм, целует сына в лоб, хватает ключи от машины и несется к контейнеру, про который забыл напрочь.   
Бёрк выдыхает и открывает контейнер, и ему кажется, что осознание слишком часто настигает его за последний год. Питер медленно обходит контейнер, просматривает каждую бумажку, осматривает манекен, вырезки из книг и статей, газета с новой целью, которую он забирает с собой.

_Нил все это время был жив._

Жив, пока он, Питер, медленно, но очень методично доводил себя до сумасшествия.

Агент так же медленно, выходит из контейнера, краем глаза замечая силуэт за спиной. Силуэт, на который, он впрочем, не обращает внимания. Пока Питер идет обратно к машине, он чувствует, словно в том контейнере остался весь прошедший год, и груз скорби и боли, который появился, когда умер Нил, начал медленно таять.

Питер тяжело прислоняется к машине и закрывает глаза. Боль отступает, уступая место обиде, но и ей долго не задержаться в сознании Бёрка. Ничто больше не имеет значения. Не тогда, когда теплые руки крепко его обнимают, и такой родной голос шепчет:

\- Прости меня, Питер.


End file.
